Una vida sin ti
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Rinne se había decidido a convertirse en un shinigami completo, a pésar de que sabia que ya jamas podría volver al mundo humano, ¿cómo reaccionara Sakura ante esto? One-shot RxS.


_NOTA: Kyoukai no Rinne no me pertenece, si no a su magnífica creadora Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 _ **Una vida sin ti.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se encontraba hecha un ovillo en su cama, simultaneas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez aquella escena vivida esa tarde, aún no podía creer que eso realmente estuviera pasando.

 _(Flash back)_

 _Era un día normal como cualquier otro, o algo así, pues aquel día Rinne estaba más pensativo que de costumbre, así había estado desde hace algunos días, ya ni siquiera prestaba atención a las clases, o se preocupaba por los pedidos de la estación meteorológica, más bien actuaba_ _indiferente ante todo. A Sakura le preocupaba un poco eso, pero trató de no darle mucha importancia. Así se había pasado el día, hasta que llegó la hora de volver a casa, la joven castaña había logrado divisar a lo lejos a Rinne quien hablaba con Tsubasa y Ageha. Le pareció un poco extraño considerando la relación poco agraciada que tenia con ellos, por lo que decidió ir a investigar._

 _-Entonces eso es lo que sucede -dijo Tsubasa._

 _-Sí -afirmo Rinne._

 _-¿Y qué piensas hacer con Sakura? -preguntó Ageha._

 _-No lo sé, tenía planeado decirle hoy, pero, tal vez sea más fácil decirle justo ese día._

 _-No creo que lo tome muy bien sí haces eso -opino el joven de cabellos negros._

 _-Lo sé, pero, no sé cómo decirle ahora, y darle la cara después de eso._

 _-Pero Rinne, esta es una decisión muy importante, tal vez ella lo entienda._

 _-No estoy seguro, la idea de convertirme en un shinigami completo, es una cosa, pero, el hecho de que ya no pueda volver más a este mundo como lo hago ahora, es simplemente, difícil de aceptar, incluso para mí._

 _En eso, se escucha un ruido de que algo se caía, los tres giraron el rostro en dirección al sonido, descubriendo algo que Rinne no deseaba. Sakura estaba de pie delante de ellos, con su mirada observando fijamente al joven de cabellos rojos. Rinne dio un paso hacia ella, pero la joven se giro y comenzó a correr con unas cuantas gotitas cristalinas saliendo de sus ojos._

 _(Fin del flash back)_

No había dado tiempo a Rinne de explicar la situación, lo poco que había logrado escuchar ya le decía suficiente, no quería explicaciones, no quería saber de nada, y definitivamente, no quería que él se fuera. En ese momento deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera un simple sueño, que se despertara en ese instante, ir a la escuela como todos los días, y encontrarse con ese joven de profundos cabellos rojos. Siguió llorando con amargura y tristeza hasta quedarse dormida.

Rinne, quien había seguido a Sakura hasta su casa, la contemplaba desde la ventana de la habitación. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, sabía que era por su culpa, sintió una extraña punzada en su pecho, realmente odiaba verla de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada, él ya había tomado su decisión, aún si sabía que eso implicaba no volver a ver a esa maravillosa joven, la cual siempre se mostraba gentil con él. Pero, el hizo eso por el bien de ella, si se volvía un shinigami completo podría exorcizar a espíritus aún más fuertes, y de esa manera proteger a Sakura.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se alistó para la escuela, durante el camino, se distraía observando los cerezos en flor, pero le pareció curioso no ver ningún fantasma en los alrededores. Cuando llegó a la escuela, tomo asiento, y las clases comenzaron, sin embargo, había un asiento que estaba vació. Al llegar la hora de descanso, las amigas de la joven castaña se acercaron a su lugar.

-Sakura-chan, ¿ocurre algo?

-No, es solo que, Rokudou-kun no vino el día de hoy -comentó recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de sus amigas.

-¿Rokudou-kun? ¿quién es ese?

-El chico que se sienta a mi lado.

-….

-Tiene al cabello y sus ojos rojos, el siempre resuelve los misterios de fantasmas de la escuela -dijo Sakura desesperada por que alguien le diera la razón.

-Lo siento, pero, ese asiento siempre ha estado vacio -respondió Rika.

-No es cierto… no es cierto…. ¡NO ES CIERTO! -gritó Sakura saliendo del salón.

Corrió por toda la escuela hasta llegar al lugar donde vivía Rinne, sin pensarlo dos veces subió por las escaleras y abrió rápidamente la puerta, sin embargo no encontró nada, estaba vació, la joven ya más impaciente, comenzó a abrir todas las puertas del edificio llamando al joven pelirrojo.

-Mamiya-san -Sakura detuvo su búsqueda encontrándose con Tsubasa.

-¿Dónde está Rokudou?

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Rokudou, abandonó este mundo para convertirse en un shinigami completo, y antes de irse, borró la memoria de todos.

-Pero, ¿porqué se fue? -pregunto al borde del llanto.

-Para protegerte, el dijo que un shinigami completo tenía más poder que uno a medias, y por lo tanto, no requiere de tantas herramientas. El día que él se fue,, tú no estabas.

Sakura no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas volvían a agolparse en sus ojos, no podía creer que él se hubiera marchado, no quería aceptarlo. Se marcho corriendo de ese lugar, no sabía a dónde ir, solo quería huir de esos dolorosos recuerdos. Llego a un parque, las piernas le dolían de tanto correr, se detuvo a descansar en una jardinera; sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, era la primera vez que se sentía así por alguien. De pronto, por primera vez en ese día vio un fantasma, o algo así, por el aura negra que lo rodeaba, podría decirse que era más un espíritu maligno, pero a la joven ya no le importaba, no tenia ánimo para alejarse de ahí.

-¡Mamiya Sakura! -la nombrada se quedó en shock, reconocía perfectamente esa voz.

De la nada, Rinne se apareció purificando al fantasma. La joven lo miro fijamente, tenía las mismas ropas con las que estaba acostumbrada a verlo, pero ahora había algo diferente, podía ver a través de él como si se tratase de un fantasma. Rinne también la observo por unos momentos, oculto su mirada tras sus cabellos, y dio vuelta para marcharse de ahí.

-Espera, Rokudou-kun -la joven trató de tomarlo por la mano, pero en cuanto lo intento su propia mano lo atravesó como si hubiera intentado agarrar el aire -¿Porqué…?

-Ahora mi forma es como la de un fantasma, no puedes tocarme por más que quieras -explico aún sin mostrar su mirada.

Sakura trató nuevamente de tener contacto físico con él, pero no podía; se acabó por rendir dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas, con ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro. El joven pelirrojo sintió una gran tristeza, definitivamente no quería que su reencuentro fuera de ese modo, sintió unos enormes deseos de abrazarla, pero sabía que al hacerlo no querría dejarla ir nunca más, aún así, aunque quisiera, no podía tocarla.

-Perdón, por todas las molestias que te he causado -comenzó a decir apretando fuertemente el mango de su guadaña -. Adiós.

Sakura alzó rápidamente el rostro, observando como aquel joven de cabellos rojizos se marchaba volando, ella estiro su mano para poder detenerlo, pero fue en vano, él ya estaba muy lejos.

-¡RINNE!

Sakura despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, miro a su alrededor, estaba en su cuarto, aún llevaba su uniforme, desvió su mirada hacia su reloj, solo habían transcurrido unas cuantas horas desde que se quedo dormida, sacudió su cabeza, no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora lo importante es que tenía que evitar por todos los medios posibles que ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

Salió corriendo de su casa, hasta la escuela, no podía permitir que aquel joven de cabello rojo se marchara para siempre de su vida. Al llegar a la escuela, fue directo al edificio donde se encontraba Rinne; entró rápidamente.

-Rinne.

-Mamya… -él joven fue callado por el repentino abrazo de la joven castaña. Sakura se aferro a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, definitivamente no lo dejaría ir.

-Por favor, no te vayas -susurro sin romper el abrazo.

-Tengo que, de esa forma, ya ningún fantasma volverá a aparecer por aquí, y tú podrás estar a salvo.

-¡No me importa estar o no a salvo! quiero que te quedes -nuevamente unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Rinne odiaba verla así.

-No llores, no me gusta verte de ese modo -dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Entonces, no te vayas -suplicó Sakura.

Rinne no supo que contestar ante esto, no podía cambiar su decisión, pero tampoco podía permitir que aquella joven siguiera sufriendo por su culpa. Realmente, quería protegerla, pero, eso no tenía sentido, si ella no era feliz.

-Está bien -dijo captando la atención de la joven -, no iré a ningún lado.

El rostro de Sakura se inundo de una inmensa felicidad; Rinne correspondió al abrazo, aunque un poco nervioso, siempre tenía esa sensación cuando estaba junto a ella, en eso, Sakura, alzó el rostro juntando sus labios con los de Rinne, quien no tenía ni idea de cómo responder, pero poco a poco correspondió a aquel gesto, prometiéndose no alejarse de ella nunca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Holis! a los que leyeron mi fic anterior de Kyoukai no Rinne, quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, los cuales me animaron a escribir otra historia de esta parejita, espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos! (n.n)/


End file.
